Shaky Reputations
by alexandriaZ
Summary: Being stood up was one thing, being stood up when your reputation was shaky, that was something else. Written for Classical E Centric's Halloween Smut challenge on Facebook.


_**Criminal Minds is owned by CBS and their affiliates**_

_**Shaky Reputations**_

**Heavy T rating**

Dave sat at the bar nursing a scotch, wondering what possessed him to attend the Bureau's Halloween fundraiser dressed as a navy captain: he was a marine for God's sake. But, his girlfriend had been adamant about couples costumes. He felt more like an overdressed pilot than a military officer, but at least the uniforms were the same color. He shook his head and knocked back the scotch. The party was in full swing, as the band started to pick up. He scanned the crowded ballroom looking for Elizabeth, a tall, dark-haired Italian beauty dressed as an air force pilot. When he came up empty. Being stood up was one thing, being stood up when your reputation was shaky, that was something else. His phone vibrated and he flipped it open, with a snort; she was breaking it off via text. Very mature. She wanted, 'more than he could give her' which he figured was code for: 'sex that doesn't require a pill.' Talk about a double standard, he wouldn't break up with a woman because she lost her breasts.

He put the phone away and called up another drink, when someone caught his eye. Erin Strauss, picking a slider off a passing tray: the woman who probably ate raw steak for breakfast, looked lost around a down-sized hamburger. The crisp white 1950's nurses uniform accentuated her curves in ways a man like him could appreciate. He hadn't spoken to her since the day she checked into rehab it was the Bureau's worst kept secret and he wondered how she was holding up. Plus she looked good, she looked really good. _She's married, you idiot,_ the angel on his shoulder chastised.

_She doesn't look happy_, the devil countered.

Dave slid off the stool, he would deal with the moral consequences later; for now he took two glasses of mock champagne from a passing tray and began his trek across the crowded ballroom.

"Come here often?"

She turned towards him her face automatically brightened, _at least she looks happy to see me._

"Not often enough actually," she said, accepting the glass and taking a sip. "It's good to be back."

Music from the band grew loud enough to block out any more conversation. Dave did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into his arms and onto the dance floor. Cautious of his hold on her, he held her at arm's length. She was a married woman and those vows were sacred it only took him three times to figure that out. If he were being honest he would've said, 'it's good to have you back,' but couldn't so he settled just like so many times before.

"So-how's life?"

Her back went rigid against his hands as they moved to the music.

"I see no point in lying since everyone knows." She said, surveying the room from over his shoulder.

"You're over think-"

"Don't say I'm over thinking it. You don't have to look these people in the face every day."

She was right, to a point; he got to leave the rumor mill behind to catch UNSUBs.

"No one knows anything unless you confirm it. Until then it's just speculation."

"What sort of speculation?" She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to hear the worst of it?"

"I want all of it."

"From what I hear the only reason you weren't here was, because your broom was out of service," he feigned a cough to mask his chuckle.

"You're serious?"

He chuckled, "Some things even I can't make up,"

"I hope you rectified that," she said dryly.

"Don't worry, I made it clear you sprouted wings and took refuge in a bat colony," he teased

She rolled her eyes, "Trust you to protect my reputation," She said, swatting his chest.

"Oh anytime, of course."

"So where's your girlfriend tonight? I'm sure she doesn't like what she's seeing," Erin said as his hands moved down her spine.

"There is no girlfriend, she- that's not important. How's your marriage?"

She ducked her forehead against his chest "It's marriage," in exasperated sigh, "and it's over."

"You don't seem too broke up about it."

She shook her head, "It was over at the altar."

"Sorry -"

"I'm not," she said, catching the look in his eyes.

Her breath caught in her chest as his hand traveled down her back, and he pulled her closer she couldn't bring herself to pull away; her fingers played with the sparse hair on the back of his neck while her other hand wandered down to his shirt collar.

Dave's heart sped as her breasts pressed against his chest, firm, familiar and free from what she was saying. "And the kids?" He asked, turning his thoughts to something other than the way her bare skin would feel against his.

Her words caught in her throat, "Weekend sleepover." She gasped, barely able to keep a coherent thought; as his firm hands moved up her spine to cradle her neck.

"Erin-"

"What?" She gasped.

"We- can't-"

Her tone turned husky with need, "Prior obligations?"

"I-" He couldn't say it every ounce of male pride he possessed, hinged on those three words, "I'm having trouble-"

"I never thought you, of all people, would give up on sex," she said, moving her hand moved away from his shirt.

"I can still perform." he argued, "It just-takes time."

"And a little help?" She asked, arching an eyebrow, "No need for that-" She breathed as her hand went to work.

"I can't believe this-" he gasped, as his body responded.

"Believe what?" She asked, feigning innocence, "All it takes is the real thing."

"Are you saying- she- was an imitation?" He bit out.

"I think you can answer that for yourself." She said, withdrawing her hand, "Which do you prefer, tofu or steak?"

"If you're asking what I want for dinner the answer is. You." She knew the want in his eyes mirrored hers but she wasn't about to give in too easily.

Leaning close, bringing her lips to his ear, "I'll have to check my schedule."

"You can make time for this." He growled, "I have a room on the hall-"

"The coat room is closer-" She gasped as her body filled with warmth.

"Fine-"

* * *

Erin felt no pain when her back hit the wooden door inside the coat room, with David's lips dragging across her skin, it was impossible to feel anything apart from the heat he stirred inside her. Her fingers threaded through his hair anchoring him to the V between her legs his goatee sent shivers through her body as he kissed the insides of her thighs. Her knees went weak and he caught her in his arms. Guiding her until she was kneeling on the fur coat that fell on the floor. The smell of leather and musk hung in the air.

"I need you-" Her trembling hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm all yours-" he growled, pulling her against him. Her breasts were just as firm as he remembered them as he took them in his hands grazing his thumb against the nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. He bent his head and suckled wetting the fabric with his kiss.

He cupped her bottom and dragged the dress over her head, his fingers grazed against her skin, sending a fresh wave of ripples through her.

"David- are you sure-"

"When have I ever turned you away?"

"You always said-" Her words caught in her throat as he kissed her neck; sucking on the pulse point he knew drove her wild.

"We're magnets, Erin we always have been- why else would I have needed something else to get me going?" He growled.

She pushed him back and let her hands wander down his chest, "Let me refresh your memory of what it's like with the real thing."

His chest caught as she fingered the old shrapnel wound in his shoulder; tracing a line down his stomach. David never willingly handed over the reigns, she was going to enjoy this.

His hips raised as she unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down past his knees. "Erin-" he moaned, as her mouth went to work on the inside of his thighs.

"Is there a problem, Captain-" She pushed herself up and on top of him.

"Nurse, I need you-here," he gripped her shoulders and rolled until she was sprawled on top of the coat. He reached down and took the condom from his pocket.

"I'm always prepared," he said, bringing his goatee across her chest and down her body, leaving heat streaks in his wake.

"How's that, Babe?" Dave growled in her ear, working magic with his fingers.

"Ahhh...a little to the left," Erin whispered on a pant.

"Have I lost my touch?"

"No," she said and arched into his hand. "I'm saying that you just need a little guidance. To the right."

"Here?"

"A little more...a little...more..." her breathing came in bursts. "Oh hell, David!" She grabbed his hand. "Right. Here! OH GOD!"

That was his cue, he plunged himself inside her, setting himself on one arm and looking into her eyes; he began to set the pace.

"David, we need to hurry-" she breathed.

"Why-"

"The music's stopped-"

A sinking horror filled his gut, they did not need to get caught like this. Erin didn't need this on her reputation, twenty years ago it wouldn't have mattered but not now. She didn't need to be the subject of the rumor mill any more than he did.

"The coat room is great but next time, we take this to the bedroom-" He panted, "If we hurry, we can be out of here while they're still busy."

His body ached as they righted their clothes, they needed to finish this thing fast or he was looking at one ice cold shower.

"Sorry about your-" Erin said, picking up the coat and putting it back on the hanger. She was already dressed.

"Blue balls? Don't worry about it, they're fine. We'll go to my room and finish what we started."

Dave opened the door and surveyed the ballroom, the music was stopped, a crowd of party-goers were lined up at the coat check desk. He listened to Directer Fickler's wife argue with the attended.

"That is a six-thousand dollar coat and I need to get home. I don't have time to wait for you to go get it-"

"Ma'am, I understand that and I have a locksmith en route to come fix the door but, you have to understand no one can get into the coat room right now."

"Thank you, Katryna," Dave muttered, sometimes a shaky reputation had it's merits and he made a mental note to leave her a nice tip by the end of the night. "The attendant is keeping them distracted long enough for us to get away."

They slipped out the door and through the ballroom they made it just inside the elevator in time to hear Katryna say, "I've found the key- Here you are Mrs. Fickler."

A shrill scream, pierced the air, "Oh MY GOD, MY COAT!"


End file.
